The purpose of this research study is to find out whether IFN-a Gene Medicine is a safe treatment for advanced head and neck cancers and to determine whether this drug is an effective treatment for this disease. You are being asked to join the study because you have head and neck cancer which has recurred, persisted or cannot be treated with standard therapy.